Recently, a higher density semiconductor with more functions is needed, since electronic equipment having higher performance and smaller size is required. For this reason, a three-dimensional mounting technique has been actively developed, wherein semiconductor devices and components are mounted three-dimensionally to reduce the mounting area. The three-dimensional mounting has the advantage of shortening a wire length between the semiconductor devices and the length between the components, resulting in an excellent high frequency property. An example of a module with a built-in semiconductor manufactured by using a conventional three-dimensional mounting technique is described below with reference to a drawing. In this specification, a term “module” is used as the term which means not only a device having functions as a single unit but also a part of construction of one device.
FIG. 18 shows a cross-sectional view of a module with a built-in semiconductor manufactured by using a conventional three-dimensional mounting technique. The module with a built-in semiconductor includes a core layer 201 which is an electrically insulating substrate, wiring layers 202 with a desired wiring pattern, inner vias 204 formed by filling through holes with a conductive resin, which electrically connect the wiring layers 202, a circuit board 203, a semiconductor device 205 which is disposed within the core layer 201 and electrically connected to the wiring layer 202. The semiconductor device 205 is flip-chip bonded onto the wiring layer 202 through protruding electrodes 206 formed on the device 205. The wiring layer 202 on which the semiconductor device 205 is mounted constitutes a double-sided circuit board 203, together with an electrically insulating layer 208, a wiring layer which faces the wiring layer 202 across the layer 208 and inner vias 209 electrically connecting the wiring layers. A sealing resin 216 fills a space between the wiring layer 202 and a functional element-formed surface of the semiconductor device 205 (that is, a surface having an element(s), such as a circuit, which is necessary for fulfilling a predetermined function of the semiconductor element). This sealing resin 216 extends over edge portions of the semiconductor device 205. Viewing from the direction of an arrow “a”, it is found that a peripheral edge of the resin surrounds the peripheral edge of the semiconductor device 205. See Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid-Open) Publication No. 2001-244638(A).
Further, as a cellular phone, personal computer and sensor are preferred to be multifunctional, these equipments are often provided with an imaging apparatus. These equipments are needed to be smaller and lighter. For this reason, in order to make the imaging apparatus smaller and lighter, a module wherein a semiconductor imaging device is incorporated has been proposed. For example, in Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid-Open) Publication No. 2001-245186(A), an image-taking apparatus is proposed, which includes a three-dimensional circuit board having a leg and cylindrical barrel provided on the leg, a semiconductor device attached on back of the leg, and a lens supported inside the barrel to impinge a light onto the semiconductor imaging device.